1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for displaying items for soliciting bids. In particular, the invention relates to a system of display devices that are suspended from a support structure using a system of wires, cables or pulleys for displaying items available for silent auction at events for bidding by attendees.
2. Description of Related Art
Silent auctions are a staple at almost every charity event. Items available for bid at a silent auction are normally displayed along a wall or on a table for viewing by the attendees at the charity event. The attendees are invited to enter a bid and their telephone number on a sheet of paper that is usually attached to a clipboard next to the item on display. At the end of the evening, the attendee with the highest bid is awarded the item for auction. This traditional method of displaying items for bid at a silent auction is the one that has been used since silent auctions were first introduced.
Although the traditional method has enjoyed tremendous longevity, it has numerous drawbacks. For example, one drawback is related to privacy concerns since a bidder's contact information is included on the bidding sheet and may be viewed by anyone attending the event. Another disadvantage is that the items for display are static. Bidders are not encouraged, and are in fact, discouraged from touching the items for bid. This tends to reduce interest in the item and participation in the silent auction suffers as a result. Yet another disadvantage is that a bidder must be at the site of the item for auction in order to enter his or her bid on the sheet attached to the clipboard and must constantly rush back to the site in order to monitor the progress of the auction and see if they have been outbid.
Thus, it is desirable to have a system and method for displaying items for silent auction that addresses privacy concerns of the bidders and also allows bidders to view the items for auction in a manner that invites interaction with the items, and conversation with other attendees, and also allows a bidder to enter a bid, and monitor the progress of the auction at a distance from the item. It is also advantageous to have an improved system that provides for ease of use and mobility and also allows vendors of items for auction, to display their logos and promotional material in the most attractive way in order to generate interest and bids.